Phoenix Ashes 1: Flames of The Phoenix
by Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness
Summary: Kai met a stunningly beautiful girl named phoenix. They both like each other, but they are too shy to admit it. A mysterious woman is stalking the girl, can Kai protect her? before something bad happens? VERY BAD SUMMERY......plez read! and review!
1. clash of the fire birds

MED: hey people!! I'm back!! I'm gonna try tragedy now..and poor Kai's my victim!! ^^  
  
Kai: *sarcastic*oh lucky me  
  
MED: ^^ yep!! And to NOT ruin the suspense..find the character profile on my bio! ^^  
  
Everyone: *goes and looks at bio*  
  
MED: yep, that's the lucky girl!!  
  
Kai: what do you mean lucky? She get's a deadly disease.  
  
MED: mn..... good point.  
  
Kai: -_-++ why do I even bother?  
  
MED: DON'T TELL PEOPLE THE PLOT!! Anywayz, ENJOY!! ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Attack Dranzer!!"  
  
"Attack Drenzar!!"  
  
Two blades whizzed past each other, both trying to eliminate the other. The black one was losing momentum, and was slowing down fast.  
  
"No! Drrrreeeeeennnnzaaaarrrr!! Attack!!!" an impressive red phoenix bird rose out of the slowing black blade. It gave a screech of power, ebony eyes piercing.  
  
The blue/gray haired boy on the opposite side's eyes widened with surprise. But quickly recovered and called out his own regal bird. "Drrrrrraaaaaannnnzeerrrrr!!! Attack!!"  
  
The two fiery birds stared at each other, both of their ebony eyes showed that they recognized each other.  
  
The black haired girl stifled a gasp. "That phoenix looks almost exactly like mine!"  
  
Seconds ticked by, with the almost identical phoenixes staring at each other in silence.  
  
Kai, the quickest to recover, shouted "Dranzer finish her off!" but the majestic bird ignored his master.  
  
The girl found this the best time for attacking. "Well if your bitbeast is hesitating, mine won't! Drenzar! ATTACK! MOLTEN LAVA!!" but the flaming phoenix ignored her owner as well.  
  
Kai and the girl stood, doesn't know what to do next, when the two phoenixes seemed to nod at each other, then suddenly, they both sprung in for the attack.  
  
Drenzar burst in to streams of lava showering the other phoenix with the deadly liquid.  
  
"Dranzer! Dodge it!" the phoenix moved out of the way just in time.  
  
The blades and bitbeast went about like that for a couple of minutes, attack, dodge, attack, dodge. Then suddenly, a silverish blade landed in the dish, and knocked the black blade out.  
  
Phoenix gasped "my blade!"  
  
A figure in a cloak caught the black blade and ran across the roof, with the silver blade trailing after him/her.  
  
Phoenix immediately followed. Kai caught his own blade, and leapt up the roof as well.  
  
Black hair flying behind her, phoenix ran as fast her legs would carry her on the uneven surface.  
  
Then, the cloaked figure stopped, he/she launched the blade back at phoenix and Kai. They both ducked, but by the time they looked up again, the figure was long gone.  
  
Phoenix went over and picked up her black blade, and put it in her pocket. But something was wrong, she could feel it, she stuck her hand in her pocket again and touched her blade. It was cold. Her eyes widened, she took her blade out, looking at it, she realized that her bitchip was gone. Drenzar was gone.  
  
Kai meanwhile saw something was wrong besides the blade. The ground under phoenix was slowly moving. Then it collapsed. Kai yelled something, but phoenix, to surprise to react quickly enough, was falling. A hand grasped her elbow. She looked up, and saw Kai leaning over and holding her. Then the roof collapsed entirely. Phoenix closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. But it never came.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was on top of someone. She quickly got up and shook herself free of dust, then she bent down and gently shook Kai by the shoulders.  
  
"Mn...person? Please wake up?"  
  
Kai stirred, phoenix shook a little harder. Kai opened his eyes and started to get up, then winced. "Don't move!" cried phoenix as her brown eyes swept over his body, looking for serious wounds.  
  
Kai looked at himself. His legs was cut and bleeding, and his back hurts like hell, But the worst wound was definitely somewhere on his neck, from the feel of it.  
  
Phoenix told Kai to slowly roll over. Kai hesitated, but from the look in her eyes, he could tell that there was no other way out. So he rolled over, gritting his teeth at the sharp pain. Phoenix gently felt his back. "Nope, nothing's broken. Which is good" she then asked "can you move your legs?" Kai grunted. Which phoenix took as a yes. "Okay, now try standing up, we have to get to an abandoned warehouse. We won't be very safe here." Kai slowly got up, but hesitated to lean on her. "Hurry up and lean on me, or you'll fall on your face." Phoenix said, smiling a little.  
  
Phoenix led the way, turning right and left, Kai tried to keep track, but he soon got dizzy.  
  
Then finally, she stopped before a rusty metal door. She kicked it open and they both went in. inside the old warehouse, were some boxes phoenix led Kai up the rickety stairs and stopped at the top.  
  
There were a sink and a refrigerator.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I do not live here" she said as Kai looked at the refrigerator with suspicion and puzzlement.  
  
"I used to though" she added since Kai was giving her a disbelieving look. Phoenix told Kai to sit down.  
  
Phoenix went behind a couple of boxes and came out with some pillows. She put the pillows on the ground and half lifted, half eased Kai in to them  
  
"I don't need-" started Kai, getting up.  
  
"I don't think so!" phoenix said eyes flashing.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and decided not to argue, his neck hurted a lot, and he have a major case of headache.  
  
Phoenix, seeming to sense his suffering, started to take off his blood soaked scarf to check the wound. Kai's eyes snapped open and grabbed her hand. Surprised, her hands dropped. Then she looked more annoyed then surprised "I have to get this scarf off if you want me to take a look at your neck!" she said.  
  
"Just leave it." Kai muttered. His head was spinning like crazy now.  
  
"Excuse me?" phoenix asked in complete disbelief.  
  
"Just-"  
  
"I heard what you said, but I am not leaving your neck like that! You might die from losing too much blood if I don't take a look at it!" said phoenix, frustrated.  
  
"I don't care..nobody does" with that, he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Phoenix almost didn't catch the last two words. 'Nobody cares?' her eyes widened. That was the exact same words she said when she was in her coma after the concussion, According to Drenzar.  
  
Drenzar.  
  
She was the one who had taken care of phoenix when she was in the car accident, then when her grandmother was mistreating her..and now, she had lost her.  
  
A single tear escaped her eyes. She hadn't cried since her parent's accident, she had nothing to cry for. But she was crying now, crying for Drenzar. The tear had somehow landed on Kai's hand, Kai stirred, but remained unconscious.  
  
Phoenix shook her head, she wasn't going to think about Drenzar, she have to focuse on the person in front of her. It was easier getting off the scarf since Kai was unconscious, when she eased it off, she gasped. On his neck were numerous scars, more then phoenix could count.  
  
'So that's why you wouldn't take off your scarf.' Phoenix silently mused. She inspected the wound. It wasn't deep, but it was near a blood vessel. She went over to the sink and put some water on the bloody scarf and went back to clean Kai's wound.  
  
'There, all done' she thought as she took off her own fire red scarf, revealing scars as well. She ripped her scarf in half lengthways and used half to bandage his neck. Then she took care of a nasty looking cut in the arm. She decided to go and get some food before Kai woke up.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"Have you gotten the girl and the bitbeast?"  
  
"The girl, no. The bitbeast, yes"  
  
"Good, good. But get the girl as well. Especially since she's has no one and nothing to protect her now"  
  
"Yes madam, whatever you say" *leaves*  
  
'You'll never get away, my dear Kia, you will work for me once more'  
  
*********************************_*************************  
  
MED: so what do you think? Good? Plez review!!  
  
Kai: -_-++ *sarcastic* yay, I got hurt.  
  
MED: ^^;; sorry....oh and you know the part when it said: 'You'll never get away, my dear Kia, you will work for me once more'? Yes, the person's name is Kia, not Kai...it's not a typo..just telling ya! ^_~ C u!! 


	2. the hooded blader

MED: I'm typing another chapter!! Even if no ones reviewing V_V oh and a little note, the girls name was phoenix..so that might be a lil confusing.  
  
//Bitbeast talking//  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"saying stuff out loud"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
~*~Kai's dream~*~  
  
A fiery red phoenix rose out of nowhere, bound by locks and chains. For one horrible moment, Kai thought that it was his precious Dranzer. but the markings were orange instead of yellow. Kai let out a sigh of relief, and then he suddenly remembered that the flaming bird was that girl's. Then why did it come to him?  
  
The bird opened its beak, and to Kai's surprise, it began to talk. //hello, Kai Hiwatari, right now, I have no choice but to ask you for help, please, please take phoenix away from here, far away!//  
  
'Who's phoenix? And why?' Kai asked the most obvious question The poorly treated phoenix sighed, and began explaining //phoenix, is my mistress, in other words, the girl you saved. And the reason I want you to take her away, is.// the phoenix began fading fast, it screeched out the last few words in utter agony //her life...is in danger....please!.....take her away!..please!!//  
  
Kai was pained to see such a regal bird, begging, and in such a helpless state. 'But...' the phoenix faded completely, all was left was a whisper //and please don't tell her about this dream// then all was silent.  
  
~*~Dream end~*~  
  
Kai opened his crimson eyes and stared at the ceiling. 'What did it mean?' he thought silently. Then a screech was heard. Kai slowly got up, not want to get dizzy again. His scarf was folded neatly by his 'bedside'. His hand immediately reached and touched his neck. 'Oh great! Now the girl's going to pity me. That's the last thing I need right now.' Kai quickly tied the scarf on his neck. And went down the stairs. [A/N or tried to ^^] he groaned a little as he went down the stairs, clutching the railing for all he's worth.  
  
A very wet and annoyed looking black haired girl was holding a plastic bag. And as she saw kai, standing on the stairs, she immediately scowled. "And who told you to get off bed?"  
  
Kai bristled a little, but answered calmly, "no one"  
  
The girl shook her hair free of water and walked up the stairs carrying the plastic bag. When she got to the part of the stair that Kai was on, she nudged him.  
  
Kai hesitated, wondering if he should tell her about the dream now. 'And please don't tell her about this dream' it echoed in his brain. Maybe he shouldn't tell her.  
  
Phoenix, getting impatient, tapped her foot on the stairs, snapping Kai back to reality.  
  
Kai frowned and went up the stairs, still deciding whether to listen to the bird or not.  
  
When they both reached the top of the stairs, it was phoenix who broke the silence. "Here is some food, if you want some, go ahead."  
  
"I'm not hungry" Kai muttered. Then clearing his throat, he said, "You are coming with me"  
  
"Excuse me?!" phoenix half yelled.  
  
"You are coming with me" Kai repeated firmly  
  
"Why would I listen to you?" asked phoenix, completely in disbelief  
  
"Because..it's not safe here..." Kai faltered a little.  
  
"Why would you care?" the girl asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just-" just then, a loud bang was heard  
  
Phoenix, annoyed went to the railing to check who it was that dared intrude.  
  
Standing by the door, dripping wet was...the hooded blader that took her bitbeast. Her anger flared up, causing the specks of crimson in her eyes to glow. She watched as the intruder caught sight of her. She swung down from a pipe and landed neatly in front of the stranger. "What do you want?" she hissed, anger bubbling up.  
  
The stranger said nothing as he took out his blade and launcher. Phoenix took the challenge and took out her own launcher and blade as well.  
  
The two blades hit the ground at the same time, sparks flew as the blades got at each other, clashing and slicing. The silver blade dodged all of the black blades attacks and went for phoenix. The blade flew at the girl's head, but phoenix dodged. The black blade leapt up, hitting the silver blade in midair, knocking it to the ground.  
  
"Sylveria! Rise and show what it means to be queen of the jungle!" the cloaked figure yelled. A silver tiger bitbeast rose out of the silver blade, growling and hissing at phoenix.  
  
'Crap' phoenix thought as the tiger started slicing her blade with the powerful looking claws.  
  
Kai meanwhile was watching the battle from the second floor. It was obvious that the black blade was losing, since it was at such a big disadvantage. 'She is going to hate me for this' he muttered as he launched his own blade. 'I can't believe I'm doing this...for a girl'  
  
The blue and red blade landed beside the black one, helping it fend the tigress off.  
  
"So looking to your boyfriend for help, Hun?" the figure spat  
  
Phoenix was fuming as she looked up and gave Kai a death glare. 'What does the guy think he's doing?!?! This is my battle! I don't need his help!'  
  
Without command, Dranzer rose out of the bit, immediately attacking the humongous cat.  
  
"Sylveria! Death strike!" the figure cried  
  
"Dranzer fire arrows!" kai yelled from above  
  
The two attacks clashed, causing a powerful explosion. Both the figure and phoenix was thrown backwards slamming into boxes and glass from shattered windows.  
  
Kai had to shield his eyes from the light. He jumped off the railing and went over to retrieve his blade, and checked if there were any damage. [A/N yes, blade's always first...]  
  
Phoenix staggered up, then winched as a spasm of pain went through her side. Clutching her side in pain, she limped over to where the cloaked figure was slumped on the floor. The cloak was empty. The person had escaped, leaving a trail of blood. Phoenix started to follow, but stopped as the unbearable pain went through her sides again.  
  
"So what were you saying about me going with you?" phoenix asked, trying to keep her voice steady, and keeping her wounded side in the shadows.  
  
Kai picked up phoenix's blade and started walking over when phoenix said sharply "don't move forward!"  
  
Kai raised his eyebrows. "Why?" he asked, still walking forward.  
  
"I mean it! I'm warning you! Don't walk another inch towards me!"  
  
Kai was surprised by the urgency of her voice. then he saw a puddle of crimson colored blood pooling at her feet. "You are bleeding" Kai walked forward, and was even more surprised when she backed away from him. 'What's wrong with her?' he asked himself silently.  
  
As if read his mind, phoenix looked at him and asked, "Why should I trust you?"  
  
Kai realized the blood seeping from a wound at her side. "Let me look at the wound" he commanded  
  
"Why should I trust you?" asked phoenix again, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
Kai walked towards phoenix, whose face was dark and tense, watching him intently with her icy brown eyes. "Don't come any closer! Or I'll seriously fight you!" she hissed as Kai came even closer. Finding her back against the wall, she kicked Kai in the stomach.  
  
"Arg! Let me look at the wound!" Kai growled  
  
"Why? I don't need your help!" phoenix stubbornly refused. But obviously she did, her wound was bleeding like hell, and her hair was almost red from the cut on her head.  
  
'There's no other way' Kai thought grimly as he closed the space between them with one stride. Phoenix swung her fist, ready to punch Kai in the jaw, Kai, anticipating this move, caught her wrist.  
  
"Let me go!!" phoenix shouted as she swung her other first, to strike Kai. But Kai dodged and grabbed her other fist as well. "Let me go you bastard!!" phoenix yelled, full of rage.  
  
"Stop it! You are going to hurt you self more!" Kai hissed  
  
"LET ME GO NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but soon regretted it. Pain shot through her sides, she would have collapsed if Kai had not been holding her wrists. But stubborn as ever, she still struggled on.  
  
Kai was getting impatient. The wound was bleeding badly, and the puddle of blood is growing larger by the second. To stop phoenix from struggling, he pressed his well-muscled body against hers.  
  
"What are you doing?" phoenix couldn't keep from trembling a little. Then a searing pain, shot through her side. Kai expertly pulled the glass out, throwing it behind him. He took his silky white scarf off his neck and bandaged the wound.  
  
Phoenix tensed as his fingers accidentally brushed her well-toned stomach. She shivered a little, "get off me" she said, trying to sound calm, but her voice came out as a tiny squeak.  
  
Kai looked down, and the crimson pools locked with chocolate, phoenix blushed and looked away.  
  
'Why is my heart speeding up? Yah sure, the guy's cute..WAIT! Did I just say that guy is cute?! What is wrong with me?! I think I lost too much blood' phoenix shook her head as to get the offending thoughts away. Kai was still holding her wrists, and they are starting to hurt. "Get off me" she muttered. It was still a little shaky, but she blamed it on her wound. Anything to get her mind off of what she was thinking earlier.  
  
Kai was wondering if he should let the girl go, afraid that she might throw another tantrum and hurt herself even more. //since when do you care so much about one person?// came a voice. 'shut up Dranzer' Kai muttered as he blushed //ohhhh! I didn't just see the great Kai Hiwatari blush did I?// the bitbeast taunted. 'Seriously, Dranzer, shut up!' //or what?// asked the bitbeast curiously 'just shut up' Kai repeated. //I bet you can't even look at the girl now// the bitbeast said, laughing to himself.  
  
'I wonder..if he likes me..' phoenix's eyes widened, and shook her head to clear off the offending idea. 'of course he doesn't, why would he? Besides, he probably got a girlfriend already.' "let me go will you?!" asked phoenix, confused and anooyed at her thoughts.  
  
Kai snapped out of his argument with Dranzer and let go of phoenix's wrists, and took step backwards. Big mistake. Phoenix didn't know that Kai was supporting her and almost fell, if Kai didn't catch her.  
  
Phoenix growled and pushed against Kai "I don't need your help, I can stand up by myself!"  
  
"Prove it" Kai said, smirking  
  
When Kai let go of her, phoenix took a step forward and almost fell on a pile of broken glass. Kai caught her and well... they kind of hugged..they both blushed a light crimson color. But this time phoenix didn't push him away, instead, she rested her head on his chest. Kai's eyes widened, and blushed a deep crimson color. //hahahahahahahahaha.....ahem...ha! I was right!! You do like the girl!// the bitbeast laughed 'I...' Kai rolled his eyes, and decided to ignore dranzer's taunting. Listening to the comforting rhythm of Kai's heartbeat, phoenix drifted off to sleep [A/N yes, standing up..but Kai's holding her.....]  
  
----------------------__________________________----------------------  
  
MED: done!! Come on ppl!! Review!! 


	3. fever

MED: *mutter* I can't believe how fast I'm updating!  
  
Kai: me either  
  
MED: shut up! The replies to reviews are at the bottom!! Enjoy!!  
  
-----------------------_________________________---------------------  
  
~*~At Phoenix's apartment~*~  
  
"It's so hot in here!" muttered phoenix as she lay on the bed.  
  
Kai put a hand on her forehead and immediately took it off "you have a fever. Where's the phone?"  
  
"On the counter beside the sofa, why?"  
  
"I'm going to call for a ambulance" Kai said as he walked over to the telephone and lifted the receiver.  
  
"NO DON'T!!!" phoenix yelled  
  
Surprised, Kai dropped the phone. Then he scowled "why not?!"  
  
"Don't call the hospital, I don't like hospitals" muttered phoenix, shivering a little.  
  
Kai placed the receiver in its cradle and sat down beside the bed. "Then what am I supposed to do?!"  
  
"Nothing, and um, can you get me a drink of water?"  
  
Kai got up and got a glass of water for phoenix.  
  
"Thanks" she muttered between sips of water. "Stop looking at me like that! Gez! It's not like I'm going to die!" she laughed  
  
"Go to sleep" Kai muttered as he walked over to the sofa.  
  
Phoenix closed her eyes, then abruptly she said "don't even think about calling the hospital!"  
  
When Kai was sure phoenix was asleep, he reached for the phone, and called..the hospital.  
  
"Hello, shiikio hospital, how may I help you?"  
  
"Uh, someone's sick, and I need-"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll send an ambulance right away" interrupted the person on the other end.  
  
"No! I meant no, I just need a prescription for a fever-"  
  
"Oh, well then I'll get Dr. Takayushino to help you" the nurse interrupted again. She was really getting on Kai's nerves.  
  
"Hello? Dr. Takayushino's office" the male voice said on the other end  
  
Kai described phoenix's sickness and how she got it (excluding some parts)  
  
"Mmn..okay, right now I would use blahblah to lower the fever, then properly bandage the wounds." The doctor said expertly.  
  
Phoenix stirred  
  
"Yah, okay, thanks" Kai said quickly and hang up just in time.  
  
"Who where you phoning?" asked phoenix  
  
"Someone" Kai said as he got up to leave.  
  
"Okay" phoenix muttered as she slipped off to sleep again.  
  
Kai quickly scribbled a note then closed the door carefully behind him. [a/n this would be a very good place to leave you all hanging, but nah, I'm not THAT evil!]  
  
When Kai got back from the pharmacy, phoenix was still asleep. He prepared the medicine and sat on the sofa to wait.  
  
"ack" came a muffled yell, and then a thump  
  
Kai walked quickly to the bedroom, phoenix was on the floor trying to get the sheets untangled.  
  
"don't just stand there!! Help me!!" her yell was muffled since she's still battling the sheets.  
  
Kai helped her untangle herself then give her the medicine  
  
"what's this?" she asked, suspiciously  
  
"medicine" came the answer  
  
she frowned  
  
"it's your choice, the hospital or the medicine" Kai said slowly  
  
her eyes widened and grabbed the medicine, stuffing it in her mouth, then gulping the water down.  
  
Kai almost smiled, it looked really funny.  
  
"what are you looking at?!" muttered a anooyed looking phoenix. "if you were the one taking the medicine, you won't have that look on your face!" she said as she threw a pillow at him.  
  
"hey!" Kai yelled as it hit him in the face  
  
"ha! payback!" then she winced  
  
Kai frowned "what's wrong"  
  
"I'm okay" phoenix muttered "I think I'm just going to sleep now"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MED: there!! really bad chapter, and Kai was OC!! Oh well! This wasn't an important chapter anyways  
  
Oh and thank you so much for reviewing!!  
  
Bffimagine-thanx for reviewing!! I'll try to be more accurate.^^;;  
  
~*~Review to cha. 1~*~  
  
Andhera- I LUV long reviews!! *Hugs* I totally agree with you, Kai's just begging to be tortured!! And ur story's da best!! ^^  
  
Bri-yah I know!! Aren't they alike?? ^^;;  
  
Droopy1389-yah me too!! Kai getting injured, PURE HEAVEN!! Muhahahahaha...yes, I am mentally disturbed.  
  
~*~Review to cha.2~*~  
  
Andhera-yah I know! Kawaii isn't it? Don't worry, Kai isn't going to give in yet! Blame me, but they r going to-read on and find out!! I'm sooo evil!! ^^ Oh, and Dranzer just couldn't help it, it was Kai's first time actually liking a GIRL!! ^^ AND TOURTURE IS COMING UP REAL SOON!! ^________^ I agree, I really need an editor don't I? *Sigh*  
  
ElfPrincessKitty-wow!! U think so? Thanks a ton!! Am I'm here feeling depressed....  
  
MED: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!! THANX SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!! ^^ 


End file.
